


About Corrin

by Aly_H



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, Leo looking out for Corrin, Leo's approval, M/M, Protective Siblings, fluffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_H/pseuds/Aly_H
Summary: Leo's noticed that something's going on between Niles and his brother, and he can't in good conscience not address his retainer's questionable intentions.---Just a short scene that focuses mostly on Leo and Niles.





	About Corrin

Perhaps in the Capital things might’ve been easy to miss, even for someone as observant as himself. But out here? On the battle field? There was no way to miss what was going on between his retainer and his brother.

The way that Niles and Corrin synced together in a fight was unmistakable. Particularly when paired with the fact that his brother was usually glaring at the archer for some comment, his cheeks dyed crimson from a blush, but stands so close they’re touching.

Leo couldn’t help frowning into his book.

Of all the people that _Corrin_ could’ve fallen for…

“Is there some problem you need taken care of, my lord?” Niles set a cup of tea at his elbow. The way he says it makes the question sound lewd, but that’s hardly unusual of the former thief.

Leo sighed, snapping his book closed and focusing his gaze on his retainer – a man who’d been his friend for what seemed an impossibly long time. Some of the Nohrian court might sneer at Niles and Odin – they certainly weren’t the most conventional retainers - but he knew he had their loyalty absolutely.

“Corrin.”

“And what about your brother?” Niles’ smile was his easy grin – the one that was usually faked – but a wary line threaded through his posture and the look in his eye was more evaluative than playful.

Leo pinched the bridge of his nose, there really was no way around it – “I am concerned regarding your intentions, Niles. He’s…sheltered, naïve, far too kind. You could hurt him very badly if you are not careful.”

Niles frowned some, the flicker of anger there then gone surprised Leo. He’d never known the archer to care enough about something to show real anger like that. And to him, of all people…

“I can assure you I am _very_ careful with -”

“Niles, this isn’t a game.”

“I _know_ ,” the thief snapped. More than anger the interruption was laced through with bitterness.

Leo paused to study Niles.

The man had a reputation for lechery – not entirely undeserved – and claimed a talent for causing suffering for those around him. Though it was more a desire to prod and poke than cause any true harm.

“Corrin is...it’d be so easy to leave him in pieces,” there was something like sorrow tinging his friend’s voice. The one-eyed archer met Leo’s gaze and gave a slight shrug – resignation that didn’t suit him. “I hate it.”

Leo’s brows rose incrementally – he hadn’t expected that admission. Not the most conventional confession but still…Niles wasn’t simply playing with his brother’s heart.

“That’s enough,” he decided. “...just…take care of him, Niles.”

The smile that Niles gives him is anything but appropriate and he shakes his head, opening his book again. Better to ignore his retainer than to provide footing for some new commentary.

Sometime later in the mess hall Corrin and Niles sat close together, their fingers entwined together. Nile’s thumb idly rubbing the ring that only recently appeared on Corrin’s hand.

That sharp-edged grin that Niles wore had softened for the dragon-prince, and Corrin’s shoulders are relaxed in a way that Leo’s not seen in _years_. Not since Corrin had begun to grow restless in his isolated, far away castle.

Niles watches everything, still carrying the wariness that his childhood engrained into him, but one of his arms wraps around Corrin’s waist and he dips his head close to whisper something into his ear so Elise can’t hear whatever was said from the other side of the table from them.

Whatever it was has Corrin blushing heavily and smiling like an idiot – and scolding Niles even as he laughs. Corrin steals a quick kiss before his crimson eyes are focused on Elise. The arm around his waist stays but the two untangle their fingers long enough to actually eat the food on the plates in front of them.

Leo couldn’t help smiling to himself as he opened his book.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I played Fates so the characterization (and vocal patterns) are probably a little bit off. And it's my first time writing FE fic but this idea wouldn't go away. So, I hope you enjoyed it. ^^


End file.
